A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor section compresses air and delivers it into a combustion chamber. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors. The compressor is typically provided with rotating blades, and stator vanes adjacent to the blades. The stator vanes control the flow of the air to blades. The arrangement between the stator vanes and the blades has an influence on the amount of noise (e.g., sound) generated by the engine.